


Chasse à l'homme

by AndersAndrew



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Game of the Cat and the Mouse, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Track Race, Twisted Romance, a little bit ooc, twisted feelings
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 09:26:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4299513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Au lycée Raira, il existe deux têtes de mule qui ne cessent de se courir après - en échangeant coups de couteau et jet de personnes -, sans qu'aucun des deux ne sache vraiment pourquoi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chasse à l'homme

**Author's Note:**

> Titre : Chasse à l'homme  
> Fandom : Durarara!  
> Rating : PG-13  
> Genres : hurt/comfort, twisted romance  
> Personnages : Shizuo/Izaya  
> Nombre de mots : 1828  
> Commentaires : Cette fic a été écrite sur le thème "yaoi - schoolboy" (proposé par une sorte de challenge).  
> Je préviens que la fin est, à mon sens, un peu OOC, car j'ai dû la "forcer" un peu (pour des raisons de contraintes de nombre de pages). J'aurais bien écrit davantage, mais la fic faisait déjà quasi trois pages alors qu'à la base on m'en avait demandé plutôt deux.  
> De toute façon, ce n'est pas un fandom que je vais abandonné. Attendez-vous à voir des fanfic drrr pousser dans les semaines à venir...

A peine leur regard s'étaient-ils croisés que la chasse commençait déjà.

Depuis l'une des immenses baies vitrées du deuxième étage, Izaya vit une silhouette élancée, toujours vêtue de son uniforme froissé de lycéen, traverser la cours pour se ruer sur l'entrée du bâtiment C, bousculant sans réserve un groupe d'élèves rieurs qui en sortait. Ceux-ci s'écartèrent comme ils le purent, dans un désordre complet, mus par le plus basique des instincts de survie.

Quiconque se trouvant sur le chemin d'Heiwajima Shizuo lorsqu'il était dans cet état équivalait à percuter de plein fouet un train à grande vitesse lancé à toute allure.

De fait, Izaya ne resta pas pour voir sa némésis débouler dans le couloir où il se trouvait. Il percevait d'ailleurs les claquement saccadés de ses talons dans les escaliers, accompagnés d'un halètement rauque de fauve qui présageaient de son arrivée imminente.

Il s'empressa donc de vider les lieux séance tenante. Léger et rapide, il prit la direction opposée aux bruits, déterminant à peu près à l'avance le trajet qu'il allait suivre pour s'évader. Heureusement, il connaissait l'école comme sa poche; il avait ses propres raccourcis, ayant exploré chaque recoin pendant sa scolarité mouvementée.

Quand il y pensait, elle l'aurait été beaucoup moins sans celui qu'il appelait "une bête". Sa force surhumaine, son endurance et sa résistance hors du commun en faisait un jouet très convaincant.

\- IZAYAAAAAAAAAAA !

L'interpellé se contenta de sourire sans répondre bien sûr, dégainant le cran d'arrêt qu'il cachait dans la poche de sa veste. Il avait peu de risque de se faire attraper par un professeur à cette heure, ce qui était heureux. Non pas que se faire renvoyer l'inquiéta parce que les cours l'intéressaient. Au contraire, ils l'ennuyaient de plus en plus, et à mesure que les journées défilaient, il n'en pouvait plus de rester assis là, alors que le vaste monde peuplé d'humains n'attendait que lui pour sombrer dans le chaos.

Mais enfin, s'il quittait l'établissement pour de bon, il ne pourrait plus s'amuser à ce petit jeu du chat et de la souris. Inévitablement, cela finirait par lui manquer de ne plus avoir d'emprise sur la vie d'Heiwajima Shizuo.

Détalant plus vite que son ombre, il sauta par dessus une rampe, dévala une volée de marches, passa une porte, puis une seconde.

Et toujours derrière lui, il pouvait entendre les grognements agressifs de son poursuivant. Aucun doute que s'il lui mettait la main dessus, il le réduirait en pièces. La haine qu'ils se vouaient l'un à l'autre était d'une telle violence qu'elle en était totalement illogique. Pourtant, Izaya était quelqu'un de méticuleux. Il savait faire preuve de sang froid et réfléchir quand il le fallait. Cependant, c'était plus fort que lui.

Quand il voyait le blond dégingandé, avec ses mains d'étrangleur et sa dégaine de délinquant, perdre son air renfrogné pour décocher un rare sourire à quelqu'un, une bouffée de rage lui faisait accentuer ses petites manies énervantes - celles que tout le monde détestait et qu'il adorait cultiver avec soin. Un rire moqueur appuyé par un sourire narquois ourlant ses lèvres, un coup de couteau incisif juste là où ça fait mal, et dès qu'il ouvrait la bouche, du venin agrémenté d'un ton joueur lui venait naturellement, comme s'il était littéralement fait pour ça. Il avait du talent pour manipuler - hormis Shizuo. Alors la plupart du temps, avec lui, il se contentait d'insultes.

A présent, rien que sa présence pouvait être l'élément déclencheur à une crise dévastatrice; il faisait perdre tout contrôle à son adversaire, l'enfermant sans qu'il s'en rende compte dans un cycle de violence sans fin, ponctué de brèves accalmies. Chaque fois qu'il se montrait.

Il avait ce pouvoir-là, au moins.

 

Izaya filait devant lui comme une flèche, comme s'il savait parfaitement où il allait, fuyant les pulsions meurtrières qu'il avait pu sentir à partir d'un seul regard échangé. Il le traitait de monstre, pourtant il était pire que lui. Il suintait la malveillance et celle-ci déteignait sur tout ce qui l'entourait.

Shizuo n'avait certes pas toute sa réflexion. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait à l'heure actuelle, c'était ses doigts se refermant sur la nuque fragile d'Izaya. Il pouvait l'apercevoir par moment, tant le col de sa proie flottait quand il courrait. Il avait beau être petit et frêle, chaque enjambée l'éloignait plus encore, comme s'il était porté par le vent, aidé par les éléments pour lui échapper.

Toutefois il ne lui échapperait pas.

Shizuo s'empara du premier truc qui lui tomba sous la main - en l'occurrence, le concierge - le souleva carrément au dessus de sa tête, et dans un élan hargneux, le lança tout hurlant vers sa cible.

Esquissant une pirouette sur lui-même qui ressemblait presque à un pas de danse, Izaya évita aisément le projectile - qui s'écrasa évanoui sur le sol. Puisqu'ils étaient encore à une distance raisonnable l'un de l'autre, ils se figèrent; Shizuo en profita pour reprendre son souffle alors qu'Izaya s'adossait à un mur, faussement nonchalant. Néanmoins, personne n'aurait pu s'y tromper : il était tendu comme un arc, près à bondir au moindre signe d'alerte. Cette méfiance, bizarrement, remplit Shizuo d'un certain sentiment de satisfaction - bien qu'il soit encore plié en deux, les joues brûlantes et la respiration haletante.

Il remarqua tout de même que l'autre lycéen avait le visage rouge. Ses cheveux raides, d'un noir de jais, s'étaient collés à son front à cause de la sueur. Il évitait de montrer son essoufflement, mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment cacher les soulèvements rapides de sa poitrine. Un rush d'adrénaline l'envahit à cette vision, ainsi qu'un brusque désir de le serrer de près.

Sans avertissement, Shizuo se jeta en avant. Izaya voulu l'esquiver et se précipita sur la porte la plus proche, cognant dans la barre d'ouverture qu'il poussa de toutes ses forces. Il avait fait une erreur, car elle était lourde, et il perdit du temps à vouloir l'ouvrir.

La main du blond se referma brusquement sur son coude.

Vif comme un éclair, Izaya taillada dans l'air, obligeant son assaillant à reculer d'un pas. Dans un éclat de rire hystérique - soulagement et joie sauvage mêlés - , il se glissa dehors.

Il réalisa alors combien il avait eu tort; Shizuo le vit à la grimace qui déforma ses traits harmonieux, qui plaisaient tant aux filles en secret - et peut-être aussi à certains garçons, mais toujours en secret, car Orihara Izaya n'était pas de ceux que l'on approche facilement.

Ils étaient sur le toit. Il n'y avait pas d'autre porte de sortie que celle qu'ils venaient de franchir.

 

Pris au piège, Izaya se retourna, prêt à défendre chèrement sa peau. L'excitation de la course-poursuite mélangée à la peur créaient en lui un savant cocktail explosif. Il était capable du pire pour se tirer du pétrin. Sa main qui tenait le couteau ne tremblait pas, même si la petite lame faisait pâle figure face au monstre qu'il allait devoir affronter.

Ce dernier n'attendit pas qu'il passe à l'offensive. Il attaqua de lui-même, bras tendus pour essayer de l'attraper, mais Izaya glissait telle une anguille, et au moment où il croyait l'atteindre, il s'évadait de son étreinte, lardant au passage avec son arme aiguisée.

\- Tu es décidément très énervant, clama le brun en tâtant la pointe de son couteau. Tu me suis comme un toutou puis tu tentes de me mordre...es-tu un chien errant ?

L'autre ne l'écoutait même pas. Il tenta un crochet du droit, qui l'entraîna de quelques pas lorsqu'il rata sa cible ; il enchaîna par un revers furieux, mais Izaya l'évita avec un entrechat, trottinant à l'écart sans le quitter des yeux.

Son dos percuta la balustrade. Il tourna la tête et une vague de vertige délicieuse le submergea. S'il tombait, la chute serait fatale.

Une poigne ferme et décidée s'accrocha à son t-shirt.

Il eut beau se débattre comme un beau diable, agiter son arme en tout sens, l'emprise de son agresseur ne faiblissait pas.

Il lui entama la pommette sans que cela parut l'émouvoir plus que ça. Il essuya le sang avec sa manche de son uniforme et plaqua violemment Izaya contre le mur.

Ce dernier hoqueta :

\- Tu es vraiment un monstre.

Il voulut en rire mais une boule s'était formée dans sa gorge, l'empêchant d'aller plus loin dans le sarcasme. Les yeux bruns du blond dardèrent des éclairs. Quand ils étaient ensemble, évidemment, Shizuo ne souriait jamais. Ses sourires étaient réservés à quelques élus, dont Izaya ne faisait bien entendu pas parti. La seule expression qu'il arborait avec lui était celle d'une haine farouche, d'une rage cuisante. Rien qui permette à Izaya de comprendre ce qui le poussait encore et toujours à revenir vers lui pour le blesser et l'empêcher de se lier aux autres.

Pris d'une impulsion subite, il lécha la plaie sur le visage de son camarade. Ça n'avait pas le goût de framboise, en tout cas. Le goût métallique s'attarda sur sa langue, le faisant frissonner d'un plaisir déviant.

Celui-ci répondit par un coup de boule, et le relâcha, ce qui laissa à Izaya l'occasion de glisser par terre, se tenant la tête à deux mains. Peut-être que celle-là, il l'avait bien mérité, pour une fois.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?! Espèce de malade !

La note d'indignation dans la voix du blond lui fit grincer les dents. Il refusa de lever les yeux, préférant se cacher dans l'ombre de ses cheveux, faisant comme si le coup avait suffisamment porté pour qu'il soit inconscient. Son front saignait et une goutte gluante coula jusque sur son nez. Il avait à la fois honte et peur.

Il ne savait pas exactement ce qui lui avait pris et ne voulait pas s'interroger là-dessus. Il laissa les sensations l'envahir – la pulsation douloureuse de son crâne, la fatigue dans ses muscles, la sueur sur sa peau –, guettant le moindre mouvement de son adversaire. Il craignait que les battements de son cœur le trahissent. Il tambourinait dans sa poitrine, de nervosité et d'impatience. Que ça se termine ici, enfin. L'instant fatidique de la curée.

 

Au bout d'un moment, qui lui parut interminable, alors qu'il avait fini par croire que Shizuo était parti sans faire de bruit, on le souleva de terre.

Une panique aussi soudaine qu'imprévue le saisit aux tripes et il remua. Il revoyait avec une précision très nette le concierge de l'école volant dans les airs et s'écrasant comme un tas de chiffons au sol...

\- L'infirmerie, gronda laconiquement sa némésis.

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un grognement rauque. Izaya cessa brusquement de bouger, se laissant embrasser par les bras de son camarade, qui le mit sur son épaule, avec la douceur que l'on réserverait aux sacs à patates.

\- Je vais te vomir dessus, menaça-t-il quand même pour la forme.

\- Si tu fais ça, je te tue, rétorqua Shizuo, mortellement sérieux.

\- Bien sûr...

Et comme Izaya était de toute façon une sale bête, il lui mordit l'oreille.

\- IZAYAAAAAAAAAAA !


End file.
